


You Never Call Me That

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: It's way too late for Chaeyoung to be having a gay crisis over her best friend.





	You Never Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> lmao oops i wrote mochaeng smut
> 
> also i did not proofread this so like please don't hate me lmao

Chaeyoung shivers under the weight of her best friend’s arm, the faint glow from the distant city giving the dark room a tint of light. There’s nothing new about their position, the pair have been cuddling together at night since Chaeyoung first came over to Momo’s room, but there’s something in the atmosphere swimming around them; some tension that Chaeyoung can’t seem to shake off.

She’s been trying to fall asleep for the last hour, listening to the sounds of her soft EDM music pouring in through Momo’s speaker (the taller girl always lets her play her music, says it’s better than her own taste anyways) and the honking of horns from distant cars. She can feel Momo’s steady breaths on the back of her neck, and though the feeling would normally comfort her, it has her completely on edge tonight.

“Chaeng?” Momo says quietly, making the smaller girl jump slightly because she didn’t even know the other girl was awake. “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung breathes out quietly into the air, not knowing why she’s whispering when it’s just them in the room but there’s something about the air between them that makes her scared to talk too loud.

“Are you okay?” Momo asks with concern lacing her tone, her fingers tracing the exposed skin of Chaeyoung’s hip lightly, unknowingly covering the girl’s body with goosebumps and simultaneously causing her to feel like the skin Momo is touching is on fire. Instead of speaking, Chaeyoung just nods, afraid to use her own voice out of fear of it cracking.

“Are you sure?” Momo says quietly, and Chaeyoung hates that the girl can read her like a book because she knows something is up now and Chaeyoung can’t lie her way out of it. With a soft sigh, the shorter girl turns around in Momo’s embrace, not taking into account how close the taller girl is to her until their noses are touching and their breaths are mingling.

Chaeyoung swallows thickly, her eyes darting between Momo’s doe eyes to avoid looking down at her lips at all costs. The shorter girl doesn’t know when she started to notice how physically gifted her best friend is, but she knows that it’s getting unbearable and she’s probably going to combust into a mess of gay flames if she doesn’t put some distance between them.

“Y-yeah,” Chaeyoung stutters, curses herself for doing so and sounding stupid, but Momo just flashes her a small smile before nodding slightly, their noses brushing ever so slightly at the movement and causing Chaeyoung’s breath to hitch. Neither of them move away, and Chaeyoung can feel her body setting itself on fire with how much the proximity of Momo is affecting her.

Fingers touching her jaw causes her to jump slightly once again, but her eyes never leave the much too intimate eye contact she’s holding with her best friend, even as the pads of Momo’s fingers continue moving down her jawline and her thumb grazes her cheek. She can feel the skin of her cheeks heating up under the attention from her best friend, but she can’t seem to get herself to just turn around, get up, leave, something, anything.

“U-unnie?” Chaeyoung asks hesitantly, the honorific slipping past her lips, her voice barely a whisper in the air between them. She watches something flash in Momo’s eyes at the term, and her hand stills on Chaeyoung’s skin.

“You never call me that,” Momo states simply, her eyes flicking between Chaeyoung’s eyes slowly but with intent. Chaeyoung gulps down the feeling in her throat, the one that arose from the dark look in Momo’s eyes, before licking her lips nervously.

“You never touch me like this,” Chaeyoung says honestly, her voice shaking as she does. Momo’s eyes continue to flicker between the shorter girl’s eyes until finally, finally, they flick downward, trained on Chaeyoung’s trembling lips.

“Maybe it’s time I did,” Momo whispers earnestly, and before Chaeyoung can ask what on earth she means by that, Momo leans forward and connects their lips, their foreheads pressed against one another as Chaeyoung brushes past her own nerves and kisses back slowly, languidly.

Chaeyoung’s hand finds Momo’s hip, using her grip to pull her closer, deeper, as if she’ll drown in flames if Momo’s entire body isn’t slotted against her own. The kiss deepens, Chaeyoung’s tongue brushes against Momo’s bottom lip and her body shudders at the whimper that she swallows from Momo’s mouth. A leg is thrown over her body, Momo’s thighs bracketing her hips and holding her in place as her tongue melds with the Japanese girl’s own.

Momo lets out a breathy whine at the feeling of Chaeyoung’s tongue brushing her own, and the shorter girl can’t help it when her hands squeeze at Momo’s hips at the sound, can’t help but want to hear it again and again. Her hands work on autopilot at the thought of hearing more from Momo, pulling the taller girl down against her hips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Momo whines against Chaeyoung’s lips, hips grinding in slow, methodical circles down against Chaeyoung’s own. The feeling sends fire through Chaeyoung’s veins, her nails digging into the exposed skin of Momo’s hip and her tongue delving deeper, exploring Momo’s mouth with intent.

Momo regains some composure as their mouths briefly separate for oxygen, forehead pressed against Chaeyoung as their chests heave, as their bodies crave more from one another. Momo presses her hips down harder against Chaeyoung’s, ducking her head slightly to latch onto Chaeyoung’s pulse point and the moan that leaves the shorter girl’s mouth at the feeling of her best friend’s tongue on her neck is downright filthy.

“U-unnie _please_ ,” Chaeyoung finds herself begging, because the heat in her veins and between her legs is growing uncomfortable and she needs Momo to bring her to heights she can only dream of reaching. Momo chuckles lowly against her throat, kissing her way up to Chaeyoung’s ear and gently tugging at her earlobe with her teeth.

The whine that passes Chaeyoung’s lips is near pathetic, her body arching into Momo’s touch. The Japanese girl’s hands sneak underneath Chaeyoung’s sleep shirt, grasping at smooth skin as her tongue traces the shell of Chaeyoung’s ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Momo husks into her ear with a breathy laugh, sending another wave of heat through Chaeyoung’s body until it settles at her core. “How often I’ve thought of you underneath me like this. Begging for me.”

One of Momo’s hands comes up to cup Chaeyoung’s cheek, the taller girl’s thumb slipping into her mouth with ease. Chaeyoung teasingly nibbles on it, licks it, watches Momo watch her with near obsidian eyes. “That wasn’t a kink of mine until now,” Momo chuckles again, and Chaeyoung groans happily when Momo’s lips latch onto hers once again.

Shirts are thrown carelessly across the room and somehow Chaeyoung finds herself in charge as her hands plant themselves on Momo’s abs, sitting up and pressing Momo up with her to get a better feel of the chiseled muscles. She breaks their kiss, ignoring how hot the whine Momo lets out makes her, and latches her mouth onto Momo’s clavicle, marking bruise after bruise onto her skin as the fingers on Momo’s abs slide downwards into her sweatpants, past her underwear, and directly to her clit.

“Holy shit,” Chaeyoung breathes against hot skin, her fingers slipping as the start a steady pace on Momo's clit, “you’re fucking soaked.”

“All for you,” Momo moans into the empty room as Chaeyoung’s finger teases her clit in slow, figure eight motions. Chaeyoung feels drunk on power when she watches Momo’s hips stutter, watches the girl try to grind down harder against her finger for something more. Watches her body beg for more.

Abruptly, she gives her something more, slipping two fingers easily into her molten hot core. Momo nearly sobs in ecstasy, hips rocking up and down in Chaeyoung’s lap as she chases her own orgasm like her life depends on it.

“Look at you,” Chaeyoung mutters against Momo’s skin, staring up at the Japanese beauty from her chest, “riding my fingers so desperately. Do you like riding my fingers, unnie?” Her free hand makes quick work of Momo’s bra, tossing it carelessly on the floor as her lips wrap around Momo’s pert nipple.

“Oh _fuck_ , yes Chaeng, yes I fucking _love_ it,” Momo pants and whines, her movements growing faster and messier as her orgasm approaches. Chaeyoung chuckles against her breast, nibbling slightly on her sensitive nipple, causing her best friend to cry out and moan. Momo’s hands wind into her hair, tugging every once in a while to keep Chaeyoung’s mouth on her skin, to keep Chaeyoung from stopping her ministrations.

Like she would ever stop.

“I want you to come for me, unnie,” Chaeyoung almost whispers, her thumb finding Momo’s clit and rubbing harshly. Moan after moan burst from Momo’s lips, and Chaeyoung can’t help but watch in awe as her best friend desperately chases her orgasm on Chaeyoung’s fingers. “Can you come for me unnie?”

“ _Chaeyoung-ah_ ,” Momo whines out, yanking on Chaeyoung’s hair to bring their lips together in a sloppy kiss, swallowing the moans and curses that tumble from Momo’s mouth. Momo’s body shudders again and again over Chaeyoung’s body, and the shorter girl continues to press against Momo’s walls until the girl is utterly spent.

Momo falls down against Chaeyoung’s chest, causing both of them to flop back onto the mattress in a heap. Chaeyoung removes her fingers from Momo, and watches her best friend’s eyes turn black with lust as she brings her fingers to her own mouth and sucks greedily at Momo’s slick on her fingers.

“Round two?” Chaeyoung asks innocently, and laughs at the predatory smirk on Momo’s lips.

“Round two,” her best friend confirms, before diving in to taste herself on Chaeyoung’s tongue.


End file.
